


Good Morning, Alpha

by Benn_Xavier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Derek Hale Has a Big Dick, Domestic Boyfriends, M/M, Neck Kissing, Rough Kissing, Top Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benn_Xavier/pseuds/Benn_Xavier
Summary: Derek and his boyfriend, Joey, are lazily sleeping through a rainy morning. But their rest doesn't last very long when the Alpha wakes up searching for another kind of pleasure.





	Good Morning, Alpha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spideyywebs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideyywebs/gifts).



> It is unbetaed so, forgive me eventual typos and grammar mistakes.

The matinal luminosity came through the large loft windows, despite the grey clouds blocking the sunshine rays. There was a thin layer of moisture coating the foggy glass, droplets sliding down slowly as in a reflection of the lazy morning that has arisen.

Snuggled between soft and warm sheets, Derek’s and Joey’s snores matched each other. Well, one of them was sleeping. The Alpha was always been an early bird, used to wake up in the first beam of the morning. Joey, his human boyfriend was a more lazy guy, oversleeping whenever possible. But not today.

Strong arms wrapped the boy as Derek delivered tender kisses behind his mate’s ear, nuzzling his soft brown hair. The boy groaned in a groggy smile.

“Morning, early wolf.”

A man of few words, Derek just grunted in response, teasingly biting Joey’s earlobe, his stubble prickling the boy’s skin. 

“Hmm, I love when you get like this in the morning.” Joey giggled, pressing his arse close Derek’s groin, feeling the Alpha’s erection against his ass.

Underneath the sheets, Derek’s harsh hands moved along Joey’s bare thighs, caressing the smooth, natural tanned skin, contouring the curve of the boy’s hips.

The Alpha pulled the sheets off, exposing themselves to the cold air, he assaulted Joey’s neck with love bites, digging teeth hard enough to leave hickeys that would take days to fade out.

“Shit! Derek, please,” Joey whined, feeling trapped inside the tight embrace of Derek’s arms as the Alpha, unceremoniously, shoved one hand inside his underwear, gripping the boy’s already hard, leaking cock.

“I know you like this,” Derek growled by Joey’s ear

“Y-yeah,” the boy’s words came out stuttering, feeling Derek’s hardon poking right above the curve of his plump ass.

Derek hummed in amazement, his hand stroking gently Joey’s dick as went back to nosing the boy’s neck, the scratch of his stubble leaving a delicious burn on Joey’s skin, making the boy shiver with his touch.

The Alpha shifted their positions, pushing Joey on his stomach and setting himself over the boy’s frail body. Joey gasped when his underwear was pulled down, exposing his ass as Derek slotted his 10 inch dick on his crack. The Alpha rested elbows on either side of Joey’s torso, mouthing the boy’s nape, teasing with slow, wet kisses and hard bites, always keeping their bodies in contact.

“What do you want, Joey? Tell me” Derek’s deep tone was an instantaneous arousing stimulus, making Joey’s heart speed up in anticipation, especially when the Alpha pulled his earlobe with his fangs. 

With Joey’s dick pressed against the mattress, dripping precum on the sheets, he gasped when Derek pushed his cock in, the big mushroom tip forcing the rim, trying to break its resistance. A wet, warm tongue lapped up a sensitive spot on Joey’s neck that made the boy squirm.

“Fuck… Derek” Joey left out noise in frustration as he shifted the better he could under his boyfriend’s heavyweight, but widening his legs and canting his ass to the Alpha’s cock.

“Tell me what you want and I will give it to you” Derek teased and Joey could practically hear the smirk on his voice. The fucking bastard.

“I want you to stop teasing and fuck me. I want you to destroy my ass.” Joey’s body vibrated with the animalistic rumbling sound that came through Derek’s chest, flushed on his back. 

“You little bitch. You asked for it.” the threat make Joey’s heart skip a beat, and a lump grew big in his throat.

Derek brought his hands and use them to spread Joey’s plump ass, forcing his dick into the boy’s hole. Still loose and wet from last night, the tip slide in easily and Joey grunted when Derek shoved up his 10 inches in one go.

“Oh fuck, fuck…” he whined, trying to scramble away, hands gripping the cotton sheets, relishing on the welcoming pain of Derek’s mammoth dick impaling him. The Alpha not even waited for Joey to get used him. Holding tight the boy’s hips, Derek started a frantic pace, hips pounding away relentlessly. There was nothing he could do but fist the sheets and take everything. But that’s the way Joey liked and Derek knew it.

The mattress jerked underneath them, loud sound of skin on skin echoing into the loft, Derek huffing in animalistic pleasure as Joey whined everytime his cock stroked his prostate. It feels like he’s being electrocuted, jolts of energy cutting through his body, so overwhelming that make his eyes gather tears and sweat pouring out of his pores.

“Fuck yes, Derek. Pound me! Fucking destroy me! Yes!” Joey begged, tears gathering on his eyes. 

Joey loved when Derek was rough in bed. The Alpha’s grip was so assertive that he was sure it would leave handprints on his hips. It was a territorial thing, Joey knew it. And he would wear all hickeys and scratches Derek inflicted on him with delighted proud.

“You won’t be able to walk after I’m done with you!” Derek’s threat made Joey whimpers, even though it certainly could be the effect of a 10 inched Alpha cock stretching his hole.

The rhythm set is insane, and Joey got lost himself into the atmosphere of Derek Hale, the way his hands are holding still, pulling him back and manhandling at his demand. The delicious burn of Derek’s large cock dragging in and out, the Alpha mounting him with primal need, aggressive dominance, huffing breathless like a bull above him just push Joey further into pleasure.

So immerse in sensations he was, that amidst one of Derek’s punishing thrusts, Joey come untouched, so hard that he sees white and almost black out.

“Oh, Jesus Christ” He screamed out, spilling on the sheets underneath. The smell of his cum seemed to trigger something in Derek, cause the Alpha increased the pace and leaned down, raking his fangs on Joey’s already marked skin. 

“You’re mine” This ass is mine!” Derek gave a hard blow on Joey’s butt that made the boy jump, his body practically a rag doll in the hands of a sex-hungry beast, his youth lean muscles jerking under the impact of Derek’s hammering.

“Gonna wreck you, little bitch. Leave you gaping and broken on this mattress after I’m done with you” Derek’s ultimate threat made Joey lose it.

‘Yes, please! Take me! Take my ass!” 

The words were enough and with a loud growl, Derek orgasmed inside the boy.

The feeling of Derek throbbing inside him was exhilarating, the relishing sensation of his hot werewolf cum being unloaded deep in Joey’s guts. And Derek was a breeder, always coming gallons. But Joey loved it. Even more when the Alpha dropped his muscled body over Joey’s back, pressing the boy onto the soiled sheets. He was still trembling, breathing hard, the loft reeking of sex, sweat and come.

Joey felt when Derek’s cock pulsed again, pumping more semen inside him. Fuck, Joey loved to have sex with his Alpha boyfriend, the primal, animalistic treatment was truly barbaric He turned head around, looking back to see a sex blissed Derek, sweaty bangs plastered to his forehead, foggy green eyes as the Alpha nuzzled on his nape.

“Are you okay, Derek?” Joey asked, earning a frisky licking on his neck.

“It should be me asking you that” he giggled, grunting when his cock throbbed, spilling few more spurts inside Joey.

“Well, I’m wrecked, tired and ruined. I’m feeling fantastic.” chuckling, Joey tilted his head to share a wet, slow kiss with Derek.

What’s a better way to start your day?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
